User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Boreal Tempest Haile
Boreal Tempest Haile Skill 'Boreal Ascendancy (30% boost to all parameters & , & ) 'Burst 'Diamant Glace (18 combo on all foes, for 3 turns, for 3 turns & for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 18 BC) 'Brave Burst Azure Bastille (20 combo on all foes, for 3 turns, for 3 turns & for 1 turn; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 20 BC) Brave Burst Hivernal Solstice (22 combo on all foes, for 3 turns, for 3 turns & for 2 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Ardent Ice Queen (20% boost to all parameters & when Glacies Staff is equipped.) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary First off, I’m going to give a shoutout to my good friend Dukedarkflame! He’s been wanting this Unit Spotlight since forever ago and I can’t thank him enough for all of the proofreading he’s done! Though, on the flip side, I’m feeling salty. How many times have I tried summoning Haile? Let’s see. 15 summons from the Global Exclusive Limited Pool Summon. No Haile. 36 summons from the Zeruiah Frosty Summon. No Haile. 20 summons from the Challenge Arena Summon. No Haile. What in the name of Lucius is going on with my luck here? After so many rate ups, still no Haile? After so many Summon Tickets accumulated from Challenge Arena Legendary League, still no Haile? All of you Haile leads stack the salt tower one by one. But someday… I will summon her… SOMEDAY!! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Haile provides a very nice 30% boost to all parameters, which is similar to the boosts that Grahdens and Owen provide. This might not be the best stat boosts in the game, but it’s enough to supply the squad with enough power and bulkiness. Besides, there’s more to cover with the immense utility that Haile provides. Haile also provides a 50% BB fill rate, which is one of the most amazing BB utility boosts in the game. This treats every BC collected as 1.5 BC. Combine this with the 50% BB fill rate buff on her BB and that will sum up to a 100% BC fill rate, which is double the efficiency. Additionally, Haile provides a 25% boost to BC and HC drop rates, which brings BC drop rate up to 60% (35% base + 25% from LS) and HC drop rate up to 35% (10% base + 25% from LS). This works in combination with the BB fill rate boost that Haile carries. But that’s not all! Haile also provides a 150% boost to BB Atk to beef up the damage output of the BB/SBB/UBB used. Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Haile's BB utilizes a 290% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Haile’s high Atk and damage modifier. Haile provides all sorts of buffs with her BB. Haile comes in with a 6 BC regen buff, which adds on to the overall BB gauge momentum of the squad. This is one of the best BB gauge recovery buffs in the game, beaten by Grahdens’s 8 BC regen. Furthermore into BB gauging, Haile also boosts BB fill rate by 50% to increase the efficiency of collecting BC. If Haile is the lead, that’s already a 100% BB fill rate boost, which is enough to spam SBBs with little problems with BC drop resistance. Haile also takes the role of Nadore with the 130% boost to Atk, Def, and Rec. This massively helps to balance the overall damage and survivability of units. Additionally, these buffs work extremely well with stat converters, especially with the fact that Haile can boost three stats at once. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Haile's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Haile’s high Atk and damage modifier. Even more utility! Gotta love it. Haile provides an 8 BC fill similar to Zelnite’s BB/SBB and Ivris’s SBB. This provides an emergency preemptive action for other units since this allows possible fillings of BB gauges. When units lack a certain amount of BC, Haile can provide that leftover bit with her SBB. Haile also boosts BB Atk by 200%, which is pretty good. However, this isn’t the best in the game as there are better BB Atk buffers like Vargas and Gazia with their 300% BB Atk buffs. What also makes Haile so amazing is her high probability of inflicting Atk and Def Down. She’s given a 50% chance of inflicting 50% Atk Down to enemies. Def Down, however, doesn’t serve any relevance when there is ignore-Def available to you. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Haile's SBB utilizes the average 1200% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Haile’s high Atk and damage modifier. Haile provides the utmost BB gauge momentum thanks to her 50 BC regen buff. This allows easy access to SBBs without any problems of encountering BC drop resistance. Most SBB gauges do not require more than 50 BC to fill and it is rather an easy task to fill with this regen buff. Haile also provides a massive 200% stat buff to Atk, Def, and Rec, allowing high balance of stats and wonderful well-rounded stat adjustments. With Haile boosting all stats, this allows stat conversions to have a much higher potent effect, much like Haile’s BB granting this luxury. Want more utility? Haile’s got a 500% BB Atk buff to drastically strengthen BB damage modifiers. This combos extremely well with Haile’s SBB, totaling up to a 700% BB Atk buff. Speaking of the 500% BB Atk buff, this is enough to make almost all of the SBBs that exist in the game to have the same damage modifier as the average UBB. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Haile gets some more parameter boosts and a nice 8 BC fill when attacking as long as the Glacies Staff is equipped. It never hurts to have higher stats and for Haile to receive amazing effects from Glacies Staff is very beneficial for her survival. Arena Score: 10/10 Haile has a 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Check to use in the game. Her AI is also very good as she has a 60% chance of using her BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. As a lead, Haile opens up countless amounts of squad compositions. Haile has both well-roundedness and damage utility in her Leader Skill. The 30% boost to parameters is nothing to scoff at, especially when surviving the opponent’s first turn of normal attacks. Additionally, the 150% innate BB Atk boost helps to ensure that units’ BB attacks kill all of the opponent’s units for the win. Besides, it’s very easy to fill BB gauges thanks to Haile’s 50% innate BB fill rate. Stats Score: 9/10 Overall, very high stats, especially in Atk. Def and Rec are relatively balanced with each other. In terms of typing, my type preference for Haile is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Haile provides an endless supply of utility for the squad that it opens up so many squad opportunities. Haile can practically be used anywhere thanks to her flexibility and versatility. Her BB utility massively improves the efficiency of the squad. This shows on her ability to boost BB fill rate and provide BB gauge recoveries all around. Additionally, as a lead, Haile provides the parameter boosts to remain efficient with the stat buffs that she also provides on her BB and UBB, usable to convert and bring parameters to even higher values. In Challenge Arena, Haile acts as a very effective sweeping lead. With increased BB Atk modifiers, units are able to wipe the opponent's squad much more easily. Additionally, with the parameter boosts, it makes it easier to survive Opponent First Strike if the opponents aren't too heavy on using their BB/SBB. Sphere Recommendations *Glacies Staff & Infidelity Orb *Glacies Staff & War Demon's Blade *Glacies Staff & Silver Knight's Crest *Glacies Staff & Impiety Orb *Glacies Staff & Flag Flower Conclusion Total Score: 9.6/10 Now you know why I really want Haile. Oh yeah, did you do that Pickup Summon that featured Haile? Korzan or Haile? Korzan! Haile! Comment below on what you think of Haile! Waifu for laifu? A cherishment in a squad for life? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Mad Heretic Gazia *Angelic Champion Nadore *Imperator Zedus *Sealed God Lucius Category:Blog posts